criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Pumat Sol
| Type=NPC | Actor=Matthew Mercer | First= | Appearances= | Last= | Count= 8 | AppID=Pumat Sol | Pre-StreamApp=false | SpecialsApp=false | C9App=true | C10App=true | Name=Pumat SolMatthew Mercer confirmed the spelling of "Pumat Sol" on Twitter (source). | AKA=Enchanter Pumat Sol Pumat Prime | CreatureType=Humanoid | Race=Firbolg | Class= | Age= | Alignment= | Languages=Common; Giant | Status=Alive | DeathReason= | DeathEp= | Place=The Invulnerable Vagrant, Zadash, Wildemount | Family= | Connections= | Profession=Shopkeeper | StatsRef= | Level= | HP= | AC= | DC= | Str= | Dex= | Con= | Int= | Wis= | Cha= | Fanart= }} is a firbolg shopkeeper of The Invulnerable Vagrant in Zadash. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. 'Description' 'Appearance' Pumat is a seven-foot-tall firbolg with short, brown, bushy, curly hair. His body is covered in very fine greyish-brown fur. His nose resembles that of a cow or a bull. Matching the green-gold velvet that hung from his shop, Pumat Sol was dressed in long elegant robes of deep green and gold. While working Pumat Prime also wore thick leather gloves with runes on them, as well as a leather band on his head with a large magnifying tool that extended out in front of him. When he breathed onto Fjord, as a means of casting Prestidigitation to dry him off from the rain, his breath was warm with elements of a herbal scent that immediately is overtaken by a general cow-like scent. 'Personality' When the Mighty Nein adventuring party met him, Pumat Sol's simulacrums spoke slowly but were kind, jovial, and professional. He was knowledgeable about the items sold in his shop. However, Prime Pumat Sol was a bit sterner and more business-minded than his duplicates. 'Relationships' Headmaster Oremid Hass Taken under his wing, Oremid Hass was the main person who helped Pumat Sol hone his craft. The Archmage of Cultivation within the Cerberus Assembly, Headmaster Oremid Hass ran the Hall of Erudition. Pumat Sol described him as a real nice beacon of tutelage, and though he was a bit rough around the edges, and seemed tough, he was, in fact, a real softie. Mentioning that he was especially a softie when it came to small critters, Pumat Sol caught himself and seemingly regretting having said so, had a flash of fear in his eyes. 'Biography' 'Background' ' ' The Mighty Nein were directed to The Invulnerable Vagrant by a local guide to acquire magical items. Upon arrival, Caleb, Nott, Fjord, and Jester met Pumat Sol, who ran the shop. The Pumat Sol staffing the counter told Caleb that his establishment required a certain cleanliness and, with a wave of his hand, removed all the filth that covered Caleb and his clothes. Nott, unsure what had just happened, asked Pumat what he did. Pumat simply patted Nott on the head, much to her discomfort. Upon realizing that there was more than one Pumat Sol, Jester invoked Duplicity in order to act like Pumat, but when he tried to shake hands with the illusory duplicate, his hand went right through it, remarking, "That's an illusion." The three "Pumat Sol"s introduced themselves to the group, and when Caleb asked how there can be more than one of them, the one behind the counter explained that they are magically manifested duplicates created to aid "Pumat Sol Prime" in his work. Getting onto business, Caleb asked Pumat Sol if they sold arcane inks and paper. When Pumat asked about what kind of inks he required, Caleb showed him the spell scrolls he'd desired to transcribe into his spellbook. "That's some wizard stuff," Pumat commented before noting that the amount required was "paltry" and collecting the required materials for him. Fjord asked Pumat if they stocked any sort of healing potion. Pumat pulled out two large carrying cases of healing potion vials, claiming to have many types. Fjord inquired about greater healing potions but when Pumat told him the cost of one vial (200 gp), Fjord bought one regular potion instead (50 gp). Pumat then asked for his name and shook his hand. He then repeated the greeting with Nott. Nott, scared of the enormous firbolg, timidly shook his hand before requesting two healing potions for herself, hopefully with a discount. Although she got the potions, they remained at full price. changing the color of Jester's Fantastic Haversack while Nott looks on and Caleb counts gold |artist=Carlos Lerma|source=https://twitter.com/lerms/status/970081694970769408}}]] Jester then asked whether The Invulnerable Vagrant would be interested in buying Fleshrender (the manticore glaive they'd looted from the gnoll pack lord in Alfield). Clearing the counter of all other items, Caleb finally gathered the 150 gp required to pay for his inks and paper, handing them to Pumat in a small sack, at which point Pumat gave him his purchased items. Pumat claimed he would buy the glaive for 300 gp, but upon Jester tying her horn ribbon to the weapon, Pumat Sol increased the offer to 302 gp. Asking for something to carry their equipment in, Pumat brought over a Fantastic Haversack and asked for Fleshrender plus an extra 200 gp. The description of the Fantastic Haversack was consistent with that of Heward's handy haversack. The group, not wanting to part with any more gold, tried to convince Jester to give up her Wand of Smiles, but she convinced them that once she gets the care package from her mother, they'd have plenty of gold. Despite this, Jester tried to bargain for another healing potion, but Pumat refused to include one as this was their first time meeting each other. He did agree to Jester's request to make the bag prettier, by having Pumat Sol Prime turn the bag pink in color. Jester happily paid Pumat. With their business concluded, Fjord bought another healing potion for 50 gp, and as the Mighty Nein left The Invulnerable Vagrant, Pumat Sol claimed he is always happy to "sell, buy, trade, and generally help anybody who has money." ' ' Pumat Sol revealed that the Invulnerable Vagrant was an annex of the of the Cerberus Assembly, Pumat Sol in his capacity of a shop owner had worked for them for some time, in enchanting objects, and other tasks. In return, the assembly is able to provide him with certain favors and were the ones who created his three similacra. ' ' When the Mighty Nein, went visited the Invulnerable Vagrant in search of a lead box in which they could store and keep safe magic item away from divining magic, Pumat Sol was seen knitting and reading The Daring Trials and Tribulations of Sir Taryon Darrington. This excursion was the first time Beau had been to the establishment. When the Mighty Nein prodded him about how he came to own such the Invulnerable Vagrant, Pumat Sol revealed that he didn't get along with his peers at a young age, and after wandering for some time he was picked up by some mages that were with the Cerberus Assembly. Seeing that he had some potential they took him under their wing where they helped him hone his craft, and to eventually set up his store in Zadash, sometime in 814 P.D. ' ' The Mighty Nein catch that Pumat Prime is a little surlier than the other ones. He seems like he's a little more down to business than the various versions of him out there. ' ' 'Quotations' * "Keep it up, me." –Pumat Prime * "Respectfully" * }} 'Abilities' For a price, some time and some help from his duplicates, Pumat Sol was able to translocate a simple enchantment from one item onto a similar piece of equipment. He cautioned, however, that there were limitations based on the strength of the enchantment and how recently it had been applied to the equipment involved. The process required some components to both harness, extract, and maintain the enchantment when it was put over to the new piece of equipment. Upon request, thinking that the water theme of the Mariner's Armor would be an overkill in his design and theme, Fjord requested that Pumat Sol translocate the enchantment from the Mariner's Armor to Fjord's standard piecemeal leather armor. For this Pumat Sol charged 80gp and an hour of work. 'Pocket Cozy Pouch' Nott, looking to acquire a magical pouch variation of those found on the Fantastic Haversack, asked Pumat Sol if he could make one for her. Consulting with Pumat Prime, they said that such an enchantment could potentially work, though the process of research and development would take around two weeks, which along with the pouch itself would cost, along with the cost of sponsored research, to around 200-250 gold pieces. 'Never Ending Flask of Liquor' Nott on her third visit to the Invulnerable Vagrant inquired if it was possible to make a flask in her possession never run out of alcohol. Confident that it was something they could enchant, he estimated that such research and work would take around a week's time and cost around 250 gp. Paying up front, Nott handed over the money and her platinum flask to be enchanted, and engraved with a nice flourish design. 'Other Abilities' *Changing the color of an enchanted item. *Cleaning services where they could imbue an item with special scents; black ice, lavender or new leather. 'Firbolg Abilities' Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons and Dragons materials. * Firbolg Magic * Hidden Step * Powerful Build * Speech of Beast and Leaf 'Spells' 'Cantrips' *Prestidigitation *Shocking Grasp '1st-level' * Detect Magic * Disguise Self 'Trivia' * Matt cosplayed Pumat at Gen Con 2018. * When Pumat was introduced, Liam O'Brien jokingly promised not to seduce him, in reference to his previous character Vax'ildan's relationship with shopkeeper Shaun Gilmore. * A popular fan theory is that the Pumat Sol the Mighty Nein know is actually an Oblex. * In Episode 14 of The Chain of Acheron, Matthew Colville makes an homage to Pumat Sol with his NPC shopkeeper Sumat Pol. 'References' Art: Category:Cerberus Assembly Category:Zadash Category:Enchanters